


万物有灵

by gwjkl



Series: Marvel - IronStrange [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I believe all of them will be alive, M/M, PTSD, to find the inner peace
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwjkl/pseuds/gwjkl
Summary: 假设复四后全员幸存。因为严重的PTSD，托尼·史塔克不得不去求助于斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇医生。





	万物有灵

*

 

难得连托尼·史塔克都感到惊奇：斯特兰奇递给他一张纸条，说这是wifi密码。

 

“哇哦。”托尼带着眼镜，星期五自动扫描密码，“你知道我有一颗卫星为我提供网络吧？”

 

斯特兰奇看他一眼，近似医生在打量不遵医嘱的病人，“我见到过。”

 

托尼不相信地挑高眉毛，斯特兰奇未多解释，只是耸耸肩，“我不想让你认为这里是中世纪。”

 

“有我在，就不可能是中世纪。”托尼敲敲胸口的反应堆，斯特兰奇看了一眼，没多说话。

 

 

 

*

 

战后，托尼拒绝把反应堆卸下来，佩珀退而求其次，要求他去静修调养身体。静修！托尼曾坚信这是专为有钱人准备的陷阱，尤其是心怀愧疚、没有信仰、生活空虚的人。不，就算曾经他的负罪感再强烈，他也直面问题而非逃避——结果他的佩珀将他的身体报告与病历直接发给斯特兰奇。而斯特兰奇居然记得所有他拥有过的医学知识，要求托尼前往尼泊尔，至少静修一个月。

 

托尼的PTSD当然没好。他仍然记得发生了什么，走在街上甚至会为四周的平静和欢笑而恐惧。他如何不恐惧——灭霸的拳头搅动着将一切撕碎。他睡不好，即使戒了咖啡。他整夜整夜研究新战甲。有日他在小憩间隙惊醒，心脏压在反应堆下沉沉跳动，战甲已覆盖全身。

 

他再次看到世界毁灭，然后再一次，再一次。

 

险些铸下大错：佩珀、罗迪、放在桌子上未完成设计的能源。噩梦中一切都不可控，幸好托尼没有真的攻击他们，之后他命令星期五在他睡觉时捆住他。但战甲随他心意变化，他可以挣开任意束缚。

 

最终，托尼还是向斯特兰奇寻求帮助——毕竟他没法求助于普通医生。

 

 

 

*

 

静修室异常简朴，木桌，香炉，蒲团，茶壶与茶。托尼坐在蒲团上，它已经磨得发旧了。“这样盘腿坐？”他动了动，“这真的有用吗？”

 

斯特兰奇给他倒了杯茶。杯子很小，托尼喝了一口，皱起眉，“草药茶？”

 

“你现在不能摄入咖啡因。”斯特兰奇没给自己倒茶，“这是医嘱。”

 

托尼撇撇嘴，把草药茶喝光了。斗篷得意地飘起来，斯特兰奇装作无事发生，说，“你没有任何法术天赋——”

 

“嘿我并不想拥有好吗？”

 

斯特兰奇没理会托尼的打断，“——所以我不能教授你法术。但还有一种古老的方法，可以让你增强对宇宙力量的感知，它可以平衡你的内心。”

 

“比起求助于古老手段，我宁愿自己去寻找解决方式。”

 

“你喜欢中餐吗？”斯特兰奇突然问。

 

“什么？我喜欢，但你要拿这个要挟我？”

 

“说不定今晚是王做饭。”斯特兰奇循循善诱，“他最近沉迷在youtube上看中餐做饭视频，水平比之前更好。”

 

“那我可以点菜吗？”

 

 

 

*

 

托尼随即发现他在卡玛泰姬的特权不止点菜。斯特兰奇带他参观了卡玛泰姬，托尼对他们的防御体系很感兴趣，他让星期五备注之后在复仇者基地也准备一个这种模型，最好能和圣所的数据联动。其他时间，他可以任意闯进图书馆——顺便吐槽王的音乐品味，说真的，碧昂丝？——翻看任意一本书，只要他能打开。托尼很快搞懂了许多法术基础概念和定义，以及法师们对宇宙的理解，星期五帮他扫描每一页，制成电子档。有时他会想如果书中记载的宇宙生物们来到地球，他应该如何应对—— 

 

闪回趁机出现，等托尼恢复神智，王已经站在他面前，抽走了他手里的书。

 

“你应该休息了。”王严肃地说。

 

 

 

之后托尼就被塞进规划严密的时间表。作息定时，上午有两小时冥想，斯特兰奇会亲自指导他。下午体能训练，斯特兰奇这时就不见踪影，由卡玛泰姬的武术师父教他近身格斗。他的行动范围被限制在加德满都，不过有次王带他去珠穆朗玛峰呆了一分钟，托尼穿着战甲，还让王帮他拍了照片。每天饮食尽可能清淡，外加一壶味道窒息的草药茶，没有酒精，没有咖啡因。他的房间和静修室都点着安神的熏香。晚上设计武器的时间被限制在两小时内，出于对他可怜的精神状态的考虑。周日通过传送门回到纽约，去处理那些”不甚重要“的”凡间杂物“——当鹰眼这样吐槽时，娜塔莎翻了个白眼，并且给了他一胳膊肘。

 

托尼并不相信这些会让他变好。冥想时，他脑子里仍然在设计图纸，不过他能坐住的时间越来越长。两小时结束，他睁开眼睛，发现斯特兰奇皱着眉看他。

 

“星期五，请给我托尼的脑电波记录。”

 

“啊哦，我现在可没有戴传感器。”

 

斯特兰奇看他一眼，内容晦涩，“你有PTSD，同时掌控欲极强，为了监测自己的所有状态，我相信你全身都有不同的传感器，请对你的医生保持诚实。”

 

托尼低声骂了一句，“我不认为你有精神科医师的执照。”他故意抬杠，把眼镜摘下来，递给坐在桌子对面的斯特兰奇。

 

“谢谢。”斯特兰奇优雅地接过眼镜戴上，“不过我是神经外科医生。”

 

 

 

*

 

斯特兰奇当然发现了托尼的不专心。一方面他取消了“每天最多两小时武器设计”的时限，另一方面增加了冥想的时间。

 

“专心，托尼，专心。”在冥想时，斯特兰奇低声提醒，“我知道你经常体验心流，只要你肯放松，冥想也同样简单……”

 

这很难。完全放松却要精神专注，太难了。斯特兰奇引导他去观察自己，观察感受，观察周围的世界——同时双眼紧闭。过去托尼通过设计放松，大脑高速转动，身体紧绷，但他完全沉浸其中，忘记时间，回到现实世界时，自己的创造令他感到极大满足。或者按斯特兰奇的说法，这件事本身就令他感到愉快。而冥想的放松属于另一种，大脑需要完全松懈，托尼无法控制自己的思绪，他所担忧、所焦虑的事情全部浮上来。

 

“将它们放到一旁，结束后再想。”斯特兰奇轻声说，“专注当下。”

 

斯特兰奇的话语此时有莫名的说服力。托尼推开思绪。即使灭霸现在复活——他不可能复活——有其他外星人侵略地球——也有斯特兰奇和他的圣所可以先挡一下。托尼放松下来。

 

 

 

托尼再睁开眼睛时，自己正平躺在地上。他坐起来，感觉到少有的轻松。斯特兰奇不在，王坐在那里，给他倒了草药茶，“睡着是件好事，这也是个好的开始。”

 

“斯特兰奇呢？”托尼喝掉茶，他已经习惯了这个味道。

 

“他总有些必须要忙的事情。”王说，“对了，他说在纽约为你预约了体检，让我送你过去。”

 

 

 

 

 

冥想：心性锻炼法，在瑜伽里经常使用，在佛教道教中则称为打坐，在佛教也可称为坐禅。

 

心流（英语：Flow）：也有别名以化境(Zone)表示，亦有人翻译为神驰状态，定义是一种将个人精神力完全投注在某种活动上的感觉；心流产生时同时会有高度的兴奋感及充实感。

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

在纽约佩珀接手了他。体检很快，然后佩珀带他去参加董事会，这是一个托尼·史塔克必须出席的活动。由于会上看了太多财政报表，会后托尼甚至查了一下自己最近的支出记录——这一向是由佩珀管的——发现佩珀给卡玛泰姬捐了一大笔钱。

 

当托尼询问佩珀时，她的回答干净利落，“你不想要这么做吗，托尼？”

 

那倒不是。托尼很清楚卡玛泰姬的财政状况。斯特兰奇不是一个善于理财的人，是的，他现在是个非常厉害的法师，曾经是个顶级的医生，但那不代表他善于理财。托尼查过斯特兰奇过去的一些记录，发现这人买东西比托尼更随心所欲（而且托尼最烧钱的支出是资助复仇者和设计装甲）。再联想卡玛泰姬的修行者们似乎全都不问世事，托尼真的想问他们每年续wifi的钱从哪里来。

 

他只是有点不爽，但不清楚原因。

 

“再给他们转相同的一笔钱。”托尼说，“备注是希望你们早日步入电力时代。”

 

 

 

走前佩珀给托尼一个StarkPad，这是给斯特兰奇的，方便他查看托尼的各项医疗数据。

 

“照顾好自己，好吗？”佩珀嘱托。

 

托尼亲了亲佩珀的脸颊。他很抱歉曾经把佩珀拖入这一团糟里面，现在他们仍然无比亲密，只是稍有距离。“你也是。”

 

 

 

回到卡玛泰姬后，王给托尼蒸了包子做晚饭。他们吃到一半，斯特兰奇突然走进来，拿起筷子稳稳端起包子。他手上还带着手套。

 

“卡玛泰姬还有筷子教学吗？”托尼问，他之前已经把平板交给斯特兰奇，“而且你为什么还戴着手套？”

 

“王教我的。”斯特兰奇说，“香港圣所外面有很多美食，我们总去吃夜宵。”

 

他吃完第一个包子后放下筷子，摘掉手套，托尼才近距离看到他手上可怖的伤疤，有些后悔之前说的话。“而你们不带我去吃夜宵？”

 

“那你会更难以入眠的。”斯特兰奇同时抢走了最后一个包子。

 

 

 

*

 

结果托尼今晚的睡眠真的出了问题。也许是因为今天没有冥想，也没有锻炼，他躺在床上，调整后的生物钟让他睡着了，但梦境完全不可控。现实再从他眼前滚过一遍，泰坦星上战友们化作飞灰，他的心脏、大脑、脊椎，同时被恐惧揪住，他挣扎着但无法改变一切，泰坦星血红色天空一片一片向下掉落，宇宙和人一同消亡。

 

这是你的错，托尼，是你做的不够多，你没能救他们。

 

彼得刚刚消失在他怀中，梦境被声音打碎了，裂开缝隙，背后是无尽黑暗，“醒醒！”

 

托尼猛地坐起来，睁着眼睛却什么也看不清，只能大口呼吸压住狂跳的心脏。他听到斯特兰奇的声音，但斯特兰奇并没有在这。他慢慢能看清室内的陈设，反应堆的蓝光中，面前的空间里突然钻出半个斯特兰奇，还悬浮在半空。

 

“搞什么鬼？”

 

“我在灵体状态听到你的呼喊，直接过来叫醒你，身体还在睡觉。”斯特兰奇说，低头看了一眼自己，“稍等，我去把我的身体叫醒。”

 

 

 

过一会斯特兰奇真的和他的身体一块来了，斗篷留在门外，还体贴地关了门。托尼感觉自己的心跳稍微平缓下来，刚刚它要跳出反应堆了。

 

“你想谈谈……？”斯特兰奇坐在椅子上。

 

“不，不想。”托尼说。他躺到床上，斯特兰奇仍看着他，然后他又坐起来，“好吧，好吧。”托尼烦躁地说，“我就是……又看见你们死了，一瞬间，全都消失了。刚刚我们还并肩战斗。”

 

“在泰坦星上？”

 

托尼点点头，“我梦见这种事情很久了。”他摸了摸胡子，想着怎么继续说，“……我总觉得是我自己做得不够，才害死了……你们。”

 

他说不下去了，转过头，不愿直视斯特兰奇。

 

斯特兰奇突然握了下托尼的手，“不是你的错。每个人都有自己的极限。你需要接受这点。”

 

他很快松开了，托尼有点茫然，噩梦的后作用、斯特兰奇的话语和动作对他的冲击加在一起，推着他继续说，即使大脑几乎停摆，“没有人告诉过我。我只是自己意识到了，就在灭霸将要杀了我的时候。”

 

斯特兰奇拍了拍托尼的膝盖，他们离得很近了，“你不止要意识到这点，还要接受。我们总有各种各样的缺点和极限，必须接受它们，和它们共存。”

 

“这是从什么古老的东方哲理中领悟的吗？”

 

“我的老师教导我的，不过，那又是个很长的故事了。”斯特兰奇说，“我有可以帮你入眠的咒语，需要吗？”

 

“不了。”托尼重新躺到床上，这一次真正感到了睡意，“改天你会跟我讲这个故事，对吧。”

 

斯特兰奇站起来，“晚安，托尼。”

 

 

 

*

 

第二天早上托尼没见到斯特兰奇，是哈米尔法师带他冥想，而托尼原本计划此时对斯特兰奇道谢。这种冲动随着太阳的升高而越来越低；可能是因为他昨晚睡得不错，等到中午，理智已经提出另一个问题，托尼暂时无法解答。他现在和斯特兰奇是什么关系？之前是同事，斯特兰奇算半个复仇者，或者说复仇者联盟的合作伙伴。现在呢？应该是朋友。托尼朋友不多。他觉得自己得对斯特兰奇好点。他应该可以信任斯特兰奇。

 

不过斯特兰奇这一天都没出现。隔天托尼才见到斯特兰奇，这时候道谢就太肉麻了，斯特兰奇看起来少有的没睡好，托尼从背后拍了一下他肩膀，斯特兰奇像活见鬼一样蹦开了，回头看见是托尼，他揉了揉额头，“哦抱歉。”

 

托尼耸肩，“我理解。糟糕的一夜？”

 

斯特兰奇又捂住了眼睛，“有点震撼而已。”

 

斗篷拍了拍托尼的肩膀，斯特兰奇没管他的斗篷，或者说他无法干涉斗篷的思想。托尼和斗篷握了握手，“法师，你真是个谜团。”托尼想问问前天晚上的事情，和斯特兰奇昨晚的经历。但他决心要对斯特兰奇更友好，又不擅长真诚地表达善意，最后只好与斗篷击掌，转移话题，“看看你这件斗篷，它可比大多数人都有趣多了，我回头要把笨笨介绍给它。”

 

“笨笨？”斯特兰奇问，“我没听说过你有养宠物？”

 

“电子宠物。其实是我最早编写的一个人工智能，不过它一点也不智能。哦对，我之前在网络上搜索过你，看到了你过去的医疗著作、网页和维基百科，还有你现在的领英（Linkedln）。”

 

“谢谢提醒，我会记得更改信息的。”斯特兰奇浅叹一声，“还有，非常感谢你的捐赠，圣所之前完全入不敷出。前段时间我为筹钱四处奔波。”

 

“好吧，我完全没想到，哦不，我是指，我猜到了你们的收入来源有问题，但不知道现状已经这么糟糕。”

 

斯特兰奇捏了一个法术，金色法阵幻化成争斗的人形，和正在毁灭的世界。“卡玛泰姬之前出了一个叛徒卡西利亚斯，试图召唤黑暗维度的主宰多玛姆吞掉地球。你已经知道我们有三座圣所了，卡西利亚斯攻击了圣所。”法术变化，托尼看到屏障破碎，世界正被黑暗吞噬，他握住拳，控制呼吸，好让心跳尽量正常。这是魔法，超出你的极限。他提醒自己。斯特兰奇继续说，“也是他杀了我的老师，上一任至尊法师，古一。”

 

“很遗憾听到这个。”托尼再次把手放在斯特兰奇肩上，这次斯特兰奇没有避开。“所以你杀了卡西利亚斯后，就用钱去修复圣所了？”

 

“可惜，魔法不能修复一切。古一离开时很平静，没有遗憾和太多痛苦。”斯特兰奇撇嘴，“也许因为她提前知道自己不用再操心圣所的财政。那可真是一团糟啊。”

 

“比这个世界还糟？”托尼说，说完才想收回这句。

 

结果斯特兰奇点点头，“糟透了。你不会想知道前段时间我过得什么日子。”

 

“我有幸知道吗？”

 

 

 

*

 

“靠。”托尼没忍住，震惊到后退一步，“你靠这个谋生？”

 

斯特兰奇答应带他见识一下法师的谋生方式，于是他们约好在托尼体能训练后在加德满都转转。结果下午斯特兰奇带着托尼离开卡玛泰姬，七拐八转，把他带到了大路角落的一个小摊上，桌子陷在尘土里，旁边支着招牌，用尼泊尔语、英文、中文、印地语和古梵文写着“驱邪，算命”。

 

“这比在领英上求工作快多了。‘驱邪’是我的本职工作。”斯特兰奇举着双手，对着托尼晃了晃，“而算命赚钱很容易，只要我与别人握手，就能看到此人的过去现在未来。只要30美元，童叟无欺。”

 

托尼说不出话了。他瞪着斯特兰奇。

 

“哦，拜托，这没什么，我还为了150美元去给一群五六岁的人类恶魔过生日呢。”

 

“天哪。”托尼感叹，“星期五，帮我订一套投资理财书籍，周末提醒我拿给斯蒂芬。”

 

斯特兰奇显然注意到托尼开始以教名称呼他。“你记得前天晚上……？”他犹疑了一下，“想知道你的未来吗？”

 

托尼立刻记起当时的感觉，斯特兰奇握住他的手，颤抖着，也温暖。“不，绝对不要告诉我。”托尼说，他把手背在身后，“我倒希望一个没有我的未来。”

 

“那你就要失望了。非常失望。”斯特兰奇深深看他一眼。

 

“生活总是令人失望，不是吗？”

 

“还有惊喜甚至惊吓。想试试这里的酸奶吗？”

 

 

 

*

 

酸奶倒没给托尼很深的印象。他去过印度，尼泊尔的饮食与印度相似。晚饭时斯特兰奇带他去了一家小餐馆，店老板向斯特兰奇行礼，像是他知道斯特兰奇的身份。

 

之后斯特兰奇向托尼解释，他曾帮这家店老板解决了一个魔法生物造成的“小问题”。他们正走回卡玛泰姬，在一处没有路灯的街口托尼停下脚步：这里的星空与美国的不同，同时因为海拔更高，他们离星空更近。托尼已经很久没时间看过星星了。斯特兰奇也耐心地停下来，与托尼一同看着星空。

 

“你真是个奇异的人，斯特兰奇。还记得我们第一次见面吗？”

 

“如果你是想说考虑到第一次见面时的针锋相对，我们现在竟然走在这里，心平气和，刚刚还共进晚餐，是的，我们都很‘奇异’。得益于我的过目不忘，我的确在循环14000605个世界后还记得我们的相见。”

 

这令托尼心情愉悦。“不过你从没说你看见过什么。”

 

“可能性，只有可能性。未来并非是永远确定的。”

 

斯特兰奇张开手，他没有戴手套，没有路灯，托尼借着星光看清斯特兰奇手上的伤疤；他的手仍然颤抖，让托尼想起自己的PTSD发作。

 

“未来我的手也许会复原，但可能性并不高。所以我接受了我的手可能永远不会康复。但它不再影响我的心境了。”

 

斯特兰奇低头看着自己双手，“我爬出了痛苦，它将不能再次将我击倒。”

 

托尼的心脏被柔软击中，甚至为此疼痛。斯特兰奇抬头，看着托尼，目光温柔，“我希望你也能早日走出你的痛苦。”

 

这句话让托尼想握一下斯特兰奇的手。但他没有，只是笑了，“希望事情会有这么顺利。”

 

 

 

*

 

他们的交往突然增多。托尼认为这是因为斯蒂芬有所预见，面对他的提问，斯蒂芬一笑了之，给托尼倒了一杯草药茶。现在，他们熟悉到称呼彼此的教名了。在晚上，托尼教斯蒂芬经济学和投资管理。他知道凭借斯蒂芬的智商，并不需要他教授经济学，最后他们总是讨论到其他东西，关于美国新国务卿对于政治和超英的影响，变种人现在的社会地位及待遇，华尔街是否通过操控金融来操控国家，索克维亚协议应该如何修改，超英的责任与义务的范围，等等。

 

他们有时争论激烈；甚至王进来送斯蒂芬睡前喝的草药茶时，他们仍在对峙。托尼坐在斯蒂芬床上（感谢他们都是美国人，并不介意别人坐在自己床上），斯蒂芬盘腿坐在半空中，卡玛泰姬只有暗黄的老式电灯。王提醒（偶尔几次是严厉警告）他们该去睡觉了。

 

当托尼走回房间时，他仍然面带微笑。

 

 

 

恐怕斯蒂芬也没有预见到他们会这样合拍。他自己这样形容，“这像在时间河流中投入一颗石子，水波原该无声消失，却撞见另一颗石子激起的水花。”说这句话时，他蓝绿色的眼睛在灯光下透出琉璃般的光彩。

 

托尼明白。与他们相比，这世界大多数人都平庸又愚笨——这不是错误或罪行，这仅仅是事实——他们永远不会理解托尼。有同理心、忠诚、能包容天才的与众不同，这类人同样稀少，托尼感谢能遇见自己的朋友们。

 

但托尼还是会孤独。和另一个聪明人布鲁斯·班纳的确很有共同语言，可随即布鲁斯失踪了三年。

 

所以当托尼躺在床上，入睡前模糊意识到，他与斯蒂芬遇到对方并深入了解，是全然的意外：到了他们这个年纪，已经放弃相信有人可以完全理解自己，只有孤独永远相伴。

 

他由这幸运中感到暖意，平缓地睡着了。

 

 

 

*

 

“你看起来好多了。”佩珀说。

 

斯蒂芬直接将托尼送到复仇者基地。经过这两周的“与世隔绝”，托尼竟感到有些不适应现实社会：并不是指科技，而是噪音、人群和避无可避的麻烦。曾经他很享受这些，但现在他开始怀念卡玛泰姬的平静，并能感受到这种平静流淌在他身体里时，为他带来了力量。

 

“我刚刚才意识到过去我有多累。”托尼主动拥抱佩珀，“你最近怎么样？”

 

“很好，尤其在看到你好起来之后。”拥抱后，佩珀将投资理财书籍交给托尼，“这是给斯特兰奇医生的礼物？”

 

托尼试着拎了拎这套精装书籍，“我可以拿它们来锻炼……对，这套书要送给斯蒂芬。你能想象法师们的财政有多么糟糕吗？惊人数额的不动产和糟糕至极的现金流？而且他们尤其不懂如何用钱生钱，斯蒂芬还反对卖一些无关紧要的异维度小东西，天，法师。”

 

托尼将书放在工作室的桌子上，调出战衣设计图，佩珀先让他签了些史塔克工业的文件。“听起来，你在计划带领法师们组成企业，并且上市。”

 

“我当然可以，不过斯蒂芬没有这个想法，他只想挣每年的wifi费用。法师们明明挣钱很容易，就算用最简单的商业模式，凭能瞬间移动的传送门，倒卖不同地区的货物，都够法师们赚上一笔。但没有法师同意，王还说法师们应该避免沉溺于世俗或肉体的享乐，可我发现，他们没少去香港吃夜宵。”

 

佩珀整理好文件，同时收好电子存档和纸质版，托尼开始尽情调整他的战甲设计图。佩珀站在那里，看了一会，“当时我还担心，你会不会喜欢卡玛泰姬和斯特兰奇医生……我真的很高兴看到这两者你都喜欢。我先去见罗迪，待会见。”

 

佩珀并没给托尼回答的机会，托尼从设计图中伸出头，对她的背影喊：“我表现得那么明显吗！”

 

 

 

*

 

在回去前，他见了希尔和其他的复仇者们，还与彼得讨论了新蜘蛛战衣的点子。之后他见了罗迪和美国国防部长，再次重申复仇者们的立场是废除注册法案——当然这事情没那么容易解决。当王带他回到卡玛泰姬后，托尼真的很想喝点什么。因为时差，他在美国并没呆满一天，大概只有六个小时，可这足够令他心烦意乱。尤其是废除法案，要与美国政府和联合国进行无穷尽的讨论。烦躁窜上来，使托尼在卡玛泰姬里走来走去，最后王从图书馆冲出来，从香港打包了晚饭，一大壶加冰的草药茶，一个蒲团和一本书，让托尼自己在卡玛泰姬的庭院里打发时间。

 

 

 

法师学徒们已结束白天的训练，多数回到自己房间中修行，少数轮值打扫卫生的学徒仍在院内，他们都已经习惯托尼的存在。托尼干脆坐在庭院中唯一一棵树下。加德满都的海拔刚好让他惬意地欣赏云彩。托尼想，现在可以去飞一圈，但他最终按捺住这个想法，盘坐在树下，对着天空与越来越低的太阳吃完晚饭。当他打开那本讲人体经络的书时，光线已由金色转为愈发黯淡的橙红。庭院中只有他自己，托尼干脆把书放在一边，尽情享受此刻。

 

卡玛泰姬屋顶与天空渐渐不分彼此，夕阳最后消失于天际前，有人提着一盏灯，在托尼身旁坐下。

 

“难得你没对这种落后于时代的东西发表意见。”斯蒂芬声音轻柔。

 

托尼耸耸肩，“我猜它是魔法灯。”

 

“它的确是，我可以用法术控制它的明灭。”

 

灯灭了。托尼没有侧头去看斯蒂芬。他单纯为斯蒂芬在这里而满足。卡玛泰姬将尘世喧嚣挡在门外，庭院内只有星辰明灭。

 

“我可以带你去看看。”他们看着星空，斯蒂芬说，“没什么副作用，你放心。”

 

“怎么做？”

 

斯蒂芬摘下手套，握住托尼的双手。放松。托尼从斯蒂芬的唇上读到。他照做。

 

霎时现实扭曲翻折着印在肥皂泡上，卡玛泰姬弯曲成一道折线，他们在肥皂泡内，极速膨胀又缩小，从太阳变成卵石，夜风袭过头顶树木摇下纷繁落叶，周身变化中托尼只观察着树木由春到冬枯萎生长，斯蒂芬握紧了托尼的手，“看。”

 

肥皂泡爆炸，幻梦似的色彩从内而外翻开，托尼透过自己，看到无垠星河，寥远沉寂，千亿颗恒星

 

“哇哦，这——太美了。”他赞叹。

 

讨论真实与否毫无意义。星光滑过他的脸颊。斯蒂芬仍牵着托尼的手，“这是我日常看到的。在我眼中，万物有灵。”

 

他伸手拂去托尼头顶的落叶，那枚黄叶打着转，变回绿色，变回嫩芽，最后消散在宇宙中。托尼胸腔中涨满了某种未知的情绪。他们失去语言，如那枚落叶飘浮在宇宙之中，享用星光，孤独，和彼此的陪伴。

 

 

 

*

 

“第14天，我刚刚经历了一次超自然事件，是的我知道，又一次，来这里前我就做好了心理准备。但这太疯狂了，好的那种。我难得忘记了这个宇宙对地球有多少威胁……我回想起过去，很久以前，美国和苏联竞争着探索宇宙。 那时宇宙象征着人类最极致的浪漫。今晚我又一次能看到宇宙，斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇眼中的宇宙，充满浪漫，而不是未知或者恐惧。”

 

托尼沉默了一会，录像仍在继续，他皱了皱眉，决定面对自己，“所以当时我为什么没吻他？”

 

然后他关掉了录像。

 

 

 

*

 

托尼的行动力很强。第二天斯蒂芬没有出现，他便去询问哈米尔法师和王，旁听侧敲斯蒂芬的爱好，再结合之前搜集的斯蒂芬过去的资料。明显斯蒂芬随遇而安，他现在已经爱上亚洲食物和热茶，但不会拒绝美式咖啡和三明治，对甜食仍抱有好奇心。而且斯蒂芬对潮流十分敏感，王告诉托尼，他们会一同讨论碧昂丝的新歌。斯蒂芬喜欢的音乐类型？七十年代的流行音乐。斯蒂芬现在喜欢的书籍类别？神秘学。

 

最后托尼放弃了，他盘腿坐在床上，进入冥想，让心脏的每次跳动充满身体。

 

他毫无担忧。那种感觉往往是双向的，他只需等待事情发生，顺其自然。

 

 

 

*

 

而卡玛泰姬令托尼暂时忽视了事实：超级英雄的生活不可能永远平静。

 

斯蒂芬连续消失了三天，最后一天甚至连王也消失了。托尼直觉出了大事，但他的地球防御系统并未报警，说明地球上未出现超级反派。

 

第四天托尼的冥想被走廊中的惊呼打断，他立刻站起来，走到门外，哈米尔法师没有阻止，他们随着奔走的学徒和法师们，看到了受伤的斯蒂芬和王。

 

托尼站在斯蒂芬房间门外，呼吸一滞。斯蒂芬躺在床上，伤得很重，脸上沾满了血污，他的魔浮斗篷虽然没事，但身上的法师服破破烂烂，露出无数仍在渗血的伤口。王稍好些，坐在一旁，但脸上也挂着伤。卡玛泰姬的医师正在剪开他们的衣服，方便清理伤口。

 

似乎是感受到了托尼的视线，斯蒂芬抬起眼睛，勉强对托尼扯了扯嘴角，随即平静地闭上眼睛。托尼紧紧抓住门框，不顾身旁经过的人。他紧紧盯着，不敢闭眼，不敢呼吸，甚至忘记了如何闭眼如何呼吸，他又一次出现在泰坦星，斯蒂芬平静地化为飞灰——而托尼的每一寸神经每一块肌肉都在抗拒都在抽搐都在痛苦尖叫——

 

“托尼，呼吸，呼吸，我不会有事的。”斯蒂芬的声音突然在托尼耳边炸响，“我的肉体只需要休养几天。”

 

高度紧绷的神经迅速松弛，托尼尽量找回呼吸，他背靠着墙，这世界清晰到令他感觉疯狂，而世界正中央，斯蒂芬的灵体是唯一真实。托尼说不出话，他的声音仍被恐慌攥着，只能伸出持续颤抖的手，想去抓斯蒂芬的手。

 

他们握住了彼此的手——但托尼的手穿过了斯蒂芬的灵体。

 

“我在这。”斯蒂芬低声说，虚握住托尼的手。

 

房间内的声音渐渐低下去，法师和学徒们接连离开了房间。他们仍站在那，站了很久。

 

 

 

*

 

为了斯蒂芬能更快恢复，卡玛泰姬的医师们对他使用了睡眠法术，直到星期六夜晚他才醒来。托尼听到消息时，刚结束淋浴，头发仍是湿的。他拿干毛巾随意擦了擦，又瞥到镜子里自己的发型，抓起梳子快速梳好。

 

而托尼并没想到，进入斯蒂芬的房间时，看到后者正靠在床上，读之前托尼送他的那一套投资理财书籍。

 

斯蒂芬合上书，将书放在一旁。“晚上好。希望你这几天睡得还好。”

 

托尼坐在斯蒂芬床边的椅子上，“你肯定知道我睡得怎么样。”

 

他身体前倾，仔细观察法师。斯蒂芬穿着一套墨蓝色睡袍（这是托尼第一次看到斯蒂芬穿法师袍和斗篷以外的衣物），没有伤口留在皮肤上。

 

“你看起来好多了。”托尼喃喃。这个距离近到令人感到冒犯或暧昧，但斯蒂芬没有闪躲，眼神里写满期待。

 

托尼伸手右手，摩挲斯蒂芬的脸颊，噩梦中，在他的左侧颧骨下，永远有一道不曾愈合的血痕。

 

斯蒂芬握住托尼的右手，他读出了托尼所想。“那已经过去了。我们战胜了灭霸。”

 

托尼能感觉到斯蒂芬手心的温暖和因为手伤而留下的轻微颤抖，侧头亲了亲斯蒂芬的手指。

 

“你还记得之前我提过我的老师吗？”斯蒂芬低头，看着他们相握的手，“她名为古一，是地球的上一任至尊法师。她教了我很多。在她死前，她其实有方法救回自己——例如从其他空间汲取能量。但她没有。她早就看到了自己的未来终结于此，而且，她也对永生和无穷尽的责任厌倦了。”

 

“那也是我的命运。在守护地球的漫长年月中，渐渐我也将感到厌倦。一切我认识的人都将离开。但当我在泰坦星上看完14000605个宇宙后，我也看到了真实的你，你的努力、你的牺牲和你的痛苦。等一切结束后，我开始想……抓住你。”

 

斯蒂芬抬起眼睛，看着托尼，笑容柔软，“这是个毫不浪漫的告白。”

 

“而你是我见过最浪漫的人……”托尼轻吻了一下斯蒂芬的嘴唇，“唔……我知道你已经看过无数未来，但我真诚邀请你加入我，共同创造一个独属于我们的未来。”

 

“为什么不呢？”

 

托尼笑着咬了咬斯蒂芬的嘴唇，随即加深这个吻。他们十指交握，谁的手都不再颤抖。

 

 

 

*

 

“嗨佩珀。”  在这个月结束后，托尼主动给佩珀一个拥抱，“我感觉好多了。”

 

目前，斯塔克工业股价十分稳定，神盾局重新建立，与复仇者联盟开始了新的合作。政府方面正考虑提议联合国废除注册法案，而宇宙暂时看起来温情又没有敌意。

 

“波茨小姐。”斯蒂芬也对佩珀打招呼，“托尼的确好多了，最近的身体数据趋近于正常值。”

 

“我好多了！甚至在一个月内学会了‘与宇宙能量沟通’、亚洲武术、和‘如何安抚你的医生’。”托尼将行李交给哈皮，去调试他阔别一月高科技创造们。他在控制台调出星期五，“我们现在可以将斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇医生加入最高权限名单——”

 

佩珀对托尼的行为了若指掌，她太清楚每个动作下暗含的想法。她问斯蒂芬，“你们是不是……？”

 

“是。”斯蒂芬笑着点了点头，“某天我的斗篷突然开口，诚挚地建议我与未来学家尝试一次约会，它长篇大论，吵闹到我不得不答应它。结果在约会中它飞到了托尼的肩上。我的老师曾告诉我，魔浮斗篷是很花心的。”

 

“这解释了今天你为什么没穿斗篷。我最好把空间留给你们两个男孩……还有……请照顾好他，医生。”

 

“我会的。”

 

他们握了握手，随后一同看向沉浸于给星期五升级的托尼。斯蒂芬看到环伺托尼灵魂的阴影正在缓慢褪去，如冰雪消融。

 

他向着托尼走去。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

FIN

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

备注：PTSD伴生的严重焦虑会导致手抖。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 胡言乱语：  
> 结局真难写啊……  
> 这篇真难写啊……因为没有写大纲，之前写好的片段又不知道被我扔到哪去了，只好让人物自己去走，故事像水一样流，我不知道终点在哪。  
> 最初“万物有灵”是想表达奇异对万事万物的感受，而他想与铁分享这种感受。但明显我写着写着就跑偏了……  
> 虽然最后才1w1，但毕竟是我最早的铁奇异连载，而且过去我从未写过这样平静的一篇文。写的过程中，我放弃了之前构思的所有矛盾/冲突，让故事自己流淌。最终它成了这个样子，就算不完美，但对我来说是种全新的尝试，也写出了我对铁奇异最初的感受：也许他俩最初认识时有点冲突的火花，可随后就变成令人安心的成年人恋爱（？）
> 
> btw，我的lofter是一只句号，放漫威同人的子博是 一只句号_2（forthefuckingmarvel）http://forthefuckingmarvel.lofter.com/


End file.
